


Home is...

by annathecrow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Natasha is a cat person in denial, Schmoop, Short One Shot, comming home after mission, grumpy cats, sleepy spies, warning: high sacharine contents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon comes late from work, Natasha is a cat person in denial, and everything is right in the world for tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is...

When Sharon finally got home that night, the flat was dark. Her disappointment melted away when she noticed the quiet sounds and flickering light comming through the living room. She went through the motions and headed towards the light. The bedroom door was cracked open and a soft flickering light leaked through. She carefully pulled the door open, and grinned.  
Natasha was lying on the bed in one of her old CIA t-shirts, asleep. The Big Black Bastard was sprawled over her chest, his head burried in her armpit, purring loudly. An old sci-fi show flickered on her laptop laying on the empty side of the bed, watched by noone.  
“And here I thought you hate the cat,” Sharon said aloud.  
“The cat hates me, I just hate it back.” Nat mumbled without opening her eyes.  
“Uh huh.” Sharon came to the bed and closed the laptop. She bent down to Nat, brushed her tangled hair from her face and kissed her on the temple. Nat stretched a little and turned to face her, looking at her with half-lidded eyes. She had pillow wrinkles imprinted on one cheek, and a freshly-scabbed set of scrapes on the other. It was the prettiest sight Sharon has seen in the last two weeks. She smiled at her helplessly.  
“Hi there.” Nat smiled back. She reached up and pulled her down on the bed. Sharon bounced down on the matress, jostling The Bastard from his comfortable position. The cat gave her a stink-eye and slinked off the bed.  
Sharon chuckled. “Now look what we’ve done.”  
“He had you for himself the last two weeks. He’ll deal.” Nat replied mercilessly. She wound the arms around Sharon’s neck and pulled her in for a slow kiss. Sharon laid down beside her, propping herself on one elbow and not caring for her blouse and dress pants getting wrinkled in the process. She stroked Nat’s cheek and brushed her fingers over the scrapes.  
“How did it go?”  
“Well enough,” Nat replied, an echo of her usual playful bravado. “Evil scientists captured, weapons of mass destruction defused, nobody of note dying or badly harmed. The world is safe yet again, all thanks to our tireless heroes.” She smiled crookedly. “Maybe not tireless right now.”  
“Mm-hmm. That’s good,” Sharon hummed and pulled her into an embrace. “I missed you.”  
Nat let her eyes fall closed and rested her head on Sharon’s shoulder. “It’s good to be home.” she mumbled sleepily.  
“Love you,” Sharon whispered into her hair.  
“L’ve y’ too.” Nat slurred, finally falling a sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "Write what you want to read," they said.  
> "But I can't write 100k femslash epics with fluff and smut and kicking ass and happy endings!" I cried.  
> They made a constipated face. "Well, than write what you CAN."  
> "...tiny one shots of with cute ladies it is, then."


End file.
